


anything that you might do

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: goes on a grand adventure to throw off their misery and become happyguts, miseryguts meets miseryguts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm going to do too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything that you might do

When she gets into her more stubborn melancholia, Kanbe resorts to the most basic of cheering up methods; he picks whatever flowers he can find by the roadside.  
"Here. Stop crying."  
Sometimes she coos, laces the flowers through his chains and hair. Other times she just clutches them and looks at the blooms as if they're completely alien to her.  
Not that he complains; as long as she's capable of walking, he'll tolerate her weird stares. He's not carrying anyone anymore, he protests to no one in particular when she sinks to her knees in distress. And he certainly won't abide her...'hands' in front of his men.  
No sir, picking her flowers as they hurry onwards to regain their mutual freedom is a small price to pay, he thinks. And it's nice to see her smile sometimes.

When he's struck by the more ferocious fits of depression and refuses to get out of bed, Oichi resorts to the only thing she can think of in her hazy consciousness; she sings to him.   
It doesn't really work to make him move, but she can see his muscles relax after a minute or two of her song. Something in the back of her mind tells her that that's a good thing, especially when he's always hunched over and frowning.  
"Stop singing such awful stuff."  
"Ichi wants to help...Ichi must help Lord Bear..."  
"Why?"  
He always asks, even though she tells him the same thing every time. Oichi doesn't get it, but she humours him all the same as she rests her chin on his arm.  
"Because Lord Bear is sad. Sad like Ichi sometimes."  
No response; she tugs gently at one ratty bang and hums under her breath, and he doesn't move to push her away. It's enough to be close to other people sometimes.


End file.
